Algunos Mensajes De Textos, Fotos y Te Amo
by Megumitasama
Summary: En esta historia Kyoko y Ren pasarán mucho tiempo en sus celulares, hablando de todo y de nada. ¿Ayudará esto al progreso de su relación? Léelo y averígualo.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat! Pertenece a la Genial **Nakamura-sensei**

* * *

Kyoko no recordaba desde cuando era tan consiente de su celular, antes, se olvidaba de el por completo. Con el tiempo, comenzó a escribirse mensajes de textos con su amado sempai y en esos momentos en los que ella mandaba el texto, se quedaba mirando ansiosa la pantalla hasta obtener la tan anhelada respuesta y luego de concluir el asunto volvía a olvidarse de el.

Pero ahora, lo primero que hacía en la mañana al abrir sus ojos era mirar si tenía mensajes. Normalmente encontraba uno, de unos segundos antes de despertar: un muy bonito y esperado saludo de buenos días. Por supuesto, ella los contestaba con emoción. Esos mensajes le daban una vitalidad mayor que la usual, sonreía más frecuentemente e incluso el Taisho había fruncido el ceño en más de una ocasión, porque Kyoko, tan pulcra y educada en la mesa, dejaba de comer por contestar con rapidez el celular.

En retrospectiva fue culpa de Moko-san, ella le había explicado sobre Line y WhatsApp: como de manera rápida podría mandar mensajes de texto, de voz, imágenes y hasta videos con ellos, sólo tenía que instalar las aplicaciones.

Kyoko, siempre despistada sobre la tecnología celular, decidió actualizar su modelo por uno compatible con estas aplicaciones, no le costaba nada, pues la agencia se lo proporcionaba como herramienta de trabajo y para ellos en algunas ocasiones mandarle textos era incluso más conveniente que llamarla.

Su nuevo equipo tenía hasta cámara frontal para selfies, algo que le había explicado Moko que estaba muy de moda.

El día que se lo entregaron, lo había sacado de la caja en las oficinas de LME, todavía confundida porque el celular tenía muchas más funciones que su anterior equipo. Entró ensimismada a las oficinas de Love me cuando una voz masculina le dijo:

— Un talento de LME debería ser más consciente de sus alrededores.

Kyoko saltó completamente sorprendida y sólo respondió:

 _—_ ¡Tsuruga-san! —

Ren con su más sincera sonrisa la miró.

 _—_ ¿Qué te tiene tan entretenida? — "Porque esa actitud no es normal en ella" pensó.

—Me asignaron nuevo equipo celular y apenas me estoy familiarizando con él, pero no sé cómo activar las aplicaciones de mensaje.

He hizo un puchero, que a los ojos de Ren era absolutamente encantador. Así que para evitar tocarla, este se enfocó en el celular. Le ayudó instalar las aplicaciones. Además fue el primero con quien las usó, frente a frente y jugando como los dos adolescentes que eran comenzaron esa conversación que los acercaba de una manera increíble.

 **Celular de Kyoko:** ¿Tsuruga-san, qué hace?

 **Celular de Ren:** estoy recibiendo un mensaje de texto muy emocionante y le mandó un emoticón sonrojado.

 **Celular de Kyoko** : Emoticón de sorpresa (Y Kyoko se sonrojó en la vida real, pero se repuso rápidamente).

 **Celular de Ren** : ¿Quieres que te enseñe a mandar fotos?

 **Celular de Kyoko** : ¡Sí!

Ren se apresuró a tomarle muchas fotos a Kyoko sin que ella lo notara, le tomó 10 en ráfaga.

 **Celular de Ren:** Foto de Kyoko mirando el celular. Pie de fotos: ¿La conoces? Es una apreciada kohai... y amiga

Kyoko vio la foto, leyó el mensaje y no pudo disimular la emoción, su sempai le dijo amiga.

 **Celular de Kyoko:** no es justo, me la tomó desprevenida "emoticón de carita de furia." (Aunque por dentro no podía dejar de pensar en que le dijo amiga)

 _—_ ¿Cómo se mandan las fotos? — Preguntó Kyoko.

Ren se acercó a ella y le mostró como enviarlas, porque ella ya sabía tomar fotos.

—Voy a hacer una prueba _—_ dijo Kyoko _—,_ Tsuruga-san mire para acá.

Kyoko fingió tomar sólo una, pero como esta era una rara oportunidad activó su cámara y tomó todas las que pudo de un Ren que la miraba divertido.

Tal como él le había indicado, seleccionó la que más le gustó y comenzó a escribir: "La foto de mí amado sempai". Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que casi envía, asustada de su imprudencia, borró la palabra "amado" y terminó la frase: "Foto de mi sempai y amigo". Y la envió.

Al recibir el mensaje Ren sonrío y tomando al vuelo la oportunidad le dijo:

— Bueno Kyoko-chan, somos oficialmente amigos y desde ahora usaremos nuestros nombres, ¿verdad?

 **Celular de Ren:** "vamos Kyoko-chan dime Ren-san"

 **Celular de Kyoko:** (Monito apenado)

 **Celular de Ren:** (Carita de estoy esperando)

 **Celular de Ren:** "Kyooookoo-chan"

 **Celular de Ren:** "¿Te debo llamar Kyoko sin honoríficos entonces?"

Y Kyoko dio un salto al leer este último mensaje.

— Ren-san los honoríficos son importantes en Japón.

Ren se acercó a ella y habló de manera sumamente casual y amigable, dando por sentado que ya podrían usar sus nombres con sufijo y feliz porque sabía que sólo eso en la mente y el corazón de Kyoko era un avance absoluto.

 _—_ Entonces Kyoko-chan, antes de irme sólo me falta explicarte como tomar las selfies

Puso su celular en modo cámara frontal, extendió su brazo, se ubicó estratégicamente al lado de una Kyoko completamente sonrojada

— Mira aquí — mientras con una sonrisa deslumbrante bajó la cara y la puso a misma altura de Kyoko, sin tocarla para que ella no se ofendiera y tomó la foto.

La imagen era preciosa, Kyoko totalmente natural, bastante roja y con una mirada feliz y Ren con su sincera sonrisa, aunque se había tenido que inclinar bastante para sacarla a la misma altura de ella.

—Con eso termina la clase de hoy _—_ dijo Ren.

Miró la hora, habían pasado 20 minutos

 _—_ Tengo que seguir trabajando, pero Kyoko-chan, ya sabes usar las aplicaciones y podemos escribirnos por aquí. Además, que estos emoticones son muy divertidos, es la primera vez que los uso en una conversación.

Dijo un adiós casual y se fue dejando a Kyoko feliz, mientras él en secreto estaba que saltaba de emoción, pero como Ren no podía hacerlo, tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Al cabo de un rato Kyoko se percató de algo, Ren le mostró como tomar la selfie y le mostró la imagen, pero no se la pasó. Y ella quería conservar ese momento tan casual, tan especial y tan íntimo entre ellos.

Y ahora ¿cómo haría para obtener la foto? Él acaba de irse a trabajar, se acaban de ver y de hablar. No era correcto escribirle para algo tan tonto. Pero ella quería esa foto. ¿Qué haría?

En ese momento entró Moko y la vio rodando en el suelo desesperada.

— ¿Qué te pasó? _—_ preguntó extrañada porque Kyoko había ganado confianza en sí misma y ya no lloraba o se desesperaba para construir un papel, así que era muy raro encontrarla en ese estado.

Al escucharla, Kyoko se trasformó en la Kyoko que no tiene ningún problema y le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba su ropa:

 _—_ Moko-chan, todo está bien.

 _—_ No te creo, dime qué te pasó ¿Por qué llorabas así?

Y Kyoko se preguntó si Moko-chan la odiaría si le contara todo...

Cuando Moko vio su cara aterrada se dio cuenta que necesitaban hablar.

—Vamos a un Karaoke. ¿Estás libre?


	2. Chapter 2

En el Karaoke Kyoko estaba nerviosa y Moko luchaba por no grítale impaciente. El silencio se rompió porque el celular de Kyoko hizo un ruido. Ambas miraron hacia el lugar donde estaba el equipo y de pronto la Mogami de siempre fue reemplazada por una cara deslumbrantemente feliz.

Kotonami supuso cual era la causa de su emoción, pero quiso comprobarlo, así que esperó. Mientras tanto, Kyoko ya había visto el mensaje en Line de Ren-san, con la foto de los dos y la frase: "Espero que sea la primera de muchas, mi querida Kyoko-chan".

En el espejo que decoraba la habitación y que se encontraba ubicado detrás de su amiga, Moko, vio la pantalla del celular reflejada y sonrió pensando "Por Dios, ya se toman selfies, me debe muchas explicaciones _"._

Kyoko, se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante que la indagaba desde el otro lado de la sala de karaoke y buscaba en el fondo de su mente, escrudiñando cada parte de sus pensamientos llenos de Ren. Así, que sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga a los ojos, decidió mostrarle el celular y le dijo:

 _—_ Estoy completamente perdida — mientras arrancaba a llorar.

Y Kotonami recordó cuando le contó todo lo de Shoutaro en ese mismo sitio, sólo que esta vez, su amiga no debería llorar, al contrario, debería estar feliz porque para ella era evidente que Ren la quería.

La dejó llorar un rato, sin hablar, la dejó sacar la angustia de su corazón, mientras ella tomaba su té sin azúcar para no engordar. Cuando Kyoko se calmó Moko-san empezó el temido interrogatorio:

— ¿Estás enamorada de Tsuraga-san?

Kyoko movió su cabeza en forma afirmativa _._

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

 _— S_ ólo el presidente — murmuró Kyoko.

— Pues no me sorprende que él lo sepa —dijo Kanae—. Ahora me puedes decir ¿por qué piensas que estás completamente perdida?

— Por dos razones: la primera es que Tsuruga-san es mi Sempai, mi meta, mi modelo a seguir y él a mí me ve sólo como una kohai. Y la segunda es que Shoutaro me hizo prometer, jurar, ¡Por Dios! apostar que si me enamoraba de Tsuruga-san debería volver al Ryokan a trabajar con su familia —dijo esto con rapidez, en voz alta y sollozando por la angustia—. Además —agregó Kyoko—, mira como me pongo: feliz y dichosa sólo porque desde hoy nos llamamos por nuestros nombres. Y lo peor es que amo como dice con tanta naturalidad "Kyoko-chan".

Kanae, que justo estaba tomando un sorbo de su té en el instante de esa declaración, no pudo evitar dejar salir parte del líquido de su boca y casi se ahoga: estaba entre la sorpresa y la risa y sólo pudo reír.

Kyoko la miraba extrañada, hasta que la contagiosa risa de su amiga la hizo carcajear también, después de todo, la impoluta Kanae Kotonami derramó su bebida y no podía controlar sus carcajadas.

Luego de un rato, cuando ambas de calmaron Moko, con toda la sinceridad que la caracteriza le habló:

—A Fuwa no le debes nada, él fue el primero en incumplir su palabra contigo, así que por él no te preocupes. Y Kyoko, en teoría yo soy Kohai de Tsuruga-san y a mí ni me dice Kotonami, ni me manda mensajes, ni se toma selfies conmigo y mucho menos me dice "Espero que sea la primera de muchas, mi querida Kyoko-chan".

Además, en este medio que todo se cuenta; ya sea verdad o no, él siempre toma medidas para ser distante, por eso sabemos que jamás ha tratado así a alguien. No seas tonta Kyoko, antes te lo había dicho: ese hombre parece estar enamorado de ti. Aunque yo no puedo darte respuestas que sólo puede darte él, si es obvio que a ti te trata diferente.

Y le quitó el celular de las manos, se sentó a su lado, activó la cámara frontal y tomó una selfie de las dos. Kyoko, acababa de calmarse y se veía radiante en la imagen.

— Bueno, ya tienes algo más que mandarle —le dijo mientas le devolvía el celular—. Y por cierto, acabas de llorar pero te ves hermosa, no es justo —le indicó Moku mientras terminaba su té.

Así que con el impulso dado por Moko-chan, Kyoko no se contuvo y le escribía a Ren-san siempre que podía. Le gustaba el sentido de intimidad que le daba el escribir "Ren-san".

Tanto que en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de quitarle el "San" para probar como reaccionaba o si notaba ese detalle, pero se acobardaba a último momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Él siempre fue el primero en tomar iniciativas: el primero en tomar la selfie, en mandársela y en escribirle con emoticones. Pero a pesar de ser él quien llevaba la delantera, el hecho que Kyoko tan seria y respetuosa siempre le respondiera, no se alejara y se dejara arrastrar hacia la intimidad que da la cotidianidad, fascinaba a Ren.

Y por supuesto, Yashiro lo notaba. Ahora que era él quien conducía, Ren era libre de chatear entre trabajo y trabajo. Antes de tomar agua en un descanso miraba el celular, cosa que nunca pasaba antes. Otro detalle interesante es que Ren, que poco usaba la cámara del celular, de repente tomaba fotos de las cosas más comunes: el pasillo donde estaba, la comida que se iba a comer (aunque era seguro que esto lo hacía por complacer a Kyoko) él en el carro, en fin de cosas comunes. Y Yukihito sólo sonreía, no le iba a preguntar lo evidente, era Kyoko quien lo había vuelto tan dependiente del celular.

Sin embargo, el momento que lo hizo gritar por dentro como una fan loca de manga shoujo, fue cuando Ren le pidió que le tomara una foto con el atuendo que iba a usar en un comercial. Vestía un pijama que lo hacía ver genial, pero claro lo interesante era el producto que iba a promocionar: la almohada de ovejita. Él era la imagen de este ítem, pues fue quien lo popularizó después de declarar que la llevaba a todas partes (incluso la llevaría a una isla desierta). Las ventas se dispararon y ahora había una gran demanda de las mismas. Así que él iba a mostrar como un hombre se vería sexy y dulce al usarla.

Yashiro, tomó la foto, emocionado a más no poder. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kyoko-chan?

En el momento de la grabación de comercial Kyoko estaba en el colegio, se encontraba impaciente por que sonara el timbre para el descanso. Ella quería ver su celular, ver que le estaba contando Ren de su día. Lo sintió vibrar en su bolsillo, pero era muy correcta para verlo durante la clase, sólo media hora era lo que debía esperar. "Vamos Kyoko concéntrate", se dijo.

El tiempo pasó muy lento y de su lección de historia no le quedó nada en la mente. Suerte que en su colegio le daban indicaciones de que debe estudiar para aprobar, si no, estaría perdida. Por fin la campana sonó y ella sacó su celular para ver la imagen de un Ren tierno en pijama, mostrándole la ovejita almohada. No cabía de la emoción, Ren se veía tan lindo, así que por mero impulso y sin pensarlo dos veces le respondió:

 _—_ "Me encanta lo tierno que se ve en la foto" y lo envió e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error.

 _— ¡_ Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! —gritó, y todos sus compañeros de clases la miraron extrañados.

Lo que complicaba más la situación, es que habían quedado de cenar juntos. Se iban a encontrar a las 7:00 p.m. en LME después del trabajo de ambos, que extrañamente los dejaba libre temprano y de ahí irían a hacer las compras y ella cocinaría. ¿Y ahora? ¡Acababa de llamar "tierno" a su sempai! ¡Al hombre más cotizado y deseado de Japón! No sabía que respuesta esperar. Decidió buscar si se podía borrar un mensaje enviado y justo estaba en esa tarea cuando le entró una video llamada: Era él.

Respiró profundo y se escudó en Setsu para no pasar tanta vergüenza. Era la primera video llamado que se hacían. Respondió fingiendo calma, sólo que no podía disimular el rubor en sus orejas y pecho.

La cara de Ren feliz la enterneció y emocionó más:

 _—_ Kyoko-chan, te tengo un regalo para esta noche.

"Oh parece que para él no es de gran importancia" pensó Kyoko olvidando por completo que estaba en el salón de clases, rodeada por compañeros que estaba escuchando todo. Sonrío feliz, pero no atinó a decir nada.

Ren sabía que estaba apenada, así que sólo continuó.

—Mira esto —y le mostró el set del comercial, estaba en un receso entre una toma y otra. Volvió la cámara hacia él, se enfocó y concluyó—. Estoy ansioso por la cena de hoy —movió la mano para despedirse y colgó.

Todos en el aula quedaron expectantes: Sonaba familiar la voz, pero no podrían asegurar que fuera Tsuruga-san. ¿Aunque ellos han trabajado juntos no?

Kyoko quedó embelesada. Al rato sólo atinó a escribirle:

 **Celular de Kyoko:** " _yo también espero la cena de esta noche, por favor dele mis saludos a Yashiro-san. Pd. No dije nada porque estaba en el receso del almuerzo para la clase y aquí había mucha gente" (ambos sabían que esta excusa era mentira). "Pero es extraño la vídeo llamada, nunca lo habíamos usado antes"._

Y Ren, que no podía de la dicha porque ella le había dicho tierno, ¡Sí ella, la integrante número uno de Loveme! Le respondió sin reservas:

 **Celular de Ren:** " _Es que hoy, después de lo que escribiste no podía esperar a verte Kyoko, además pudiste conocer el set donde estaba. Ojalá te siga pareciendo tierno"._

Con ese texto, Ren decidió arriesgarse: no usó honoríficos y fue directo. Sólo esperaba que ella no pensara que eso lo hacía con todas o que le restara importancia.

Luego de responder, Tsuruga-san debió volver al Set. Dejó el celular muy a su pesar, mientras no paraba de pensar en que estaría pensando Kyoko: ¿se molestaría? ¿Huiría? Pero ella fue la que dijo que él era tierno primero. Y eso fue todo lo que él necesitaba para ser completamente claro con ella.

"Y está noche, le diré todo", pensó Ren.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko reescribió 100 veces el mensaje de respuesta. Al final, sólo atinó:

 **Celular de Kyoko:** _"Está noche cocinaré lo que prefiera, yo tampoco puedo esperar"_ y anexó emoticones sonrojados.

Si la media hora para revisar su celular le había parecido eterna, esperar toda la tarde fue peor. Apenas acabaron las clases, llamó a Moko, ella no le contestó pero le escribió:

 **Celular de Moko** : " _no puedo hablar ahora, llego a la 5:00 p.m. a LME ¿estarás?"_

Kyoko le dijo que si y se dispuso a ir a la empresa. Sólo tenía asignado papeleo de oficina, aunque después tenía dos días con mucho trabajo, pero hoy estaba calmado.

Como ya sabía del compromiso para cenar, se había tomado la molestia de seleccionar un atuendo nuevo, un vestido, cómodo pero muy femenino. Tenía hasta los zapatos hace días en la oficina, porque quería lucir linda. Esto no se lo confesaría a nadie, pero después de lo de hoy, tenía más razones para querer verse bien.

Las 5:00 pm llegaron y apenas apareció Moko, Kyoko se le tiró encima murmurando cosas.

— Estoy feliz de verte, tengo mucho miedo

Kanae se la quitó de encima como pudo y le preguntó:

 _— ¿_ Ahora qué pasó?

Kyoko hizo un recuento rápido de los últimos avances y le mostró la conversación del chat de hoy. Moko se sintió incómoda por ver algo tan íntimo, pero no pudo evitar conmoverse, esos dos eran muy lindos. Jamás lo hubiese esperado de un hombre como él.

— Kyoko, no veo cuál es el problema. Era lo que querías, ¿no? No pienses más en eso, más bien piensa que te vas a poner.

Entonces Kyoko le confesó que hace días tenía el atuendo listo. Moko se enfocó en eso, porque realmente no podía decirle algo más que la tranquilizara. Así que tomaron una bebida, terminaron el papeleo rápido y Kyoko se vistió. Kanae la ayudó con el peinado y el maquillaje: muy natural, sólo para resaltar los ojos y un poco la boca.

—Ya sé que falta —dijo Moko y se fue a su vestidor, sacó dos hermosos broches de cabello y se los colocó.

Brillaban elegantemente y tenían forma de cisnes. De hecho se los había comprado hacía meses, pero le daba vergüenza entregárselos y admitir que apenas los vio, pensó en su mejor amiga.

— No puedo usarlos —expresó Kyoko impresionada—, son hermosos.

— Son tuyos y ya — le indicó Kanae.

Y llegaron las 7:00 de la noche. Kyoko ya estaba esperando en el estacionamiento así que decidió tomarse una selfie antes que él llegara.

No le gustó mucho la luz así que cambió un poco el ángulo, la tomó y luego sintió como delicadamente la tomaban de la cintura y se ubicaba detrás ella.

—Toma otra conmigo —le murmuró al oído Ren— te dije que quería que fuera la primera de muchas.

El brazo de Kyoko tembló ante el contacto y la voz, pero se repuso para tomar la foto: Quedó perfecta.

Ren se ubicó frente a ella y le dijo:

 _—_ Te ves hermosa Kyoko _—_ así, sin honoríficos y de la manera más casual y galantemente le hizo un gesto para que caminara delante de él.

Ella respiró profundamente y agradeció en silencio que al ir adelante así no vería su cara avergonzada.

Después de realizar las compras para la cena llegaron al apartamento de Ren.

Pidió hamburguesas, más por ella que por él mismo y compraron un postre pequeño para compartirlo entre los dos. Kyoko gozaba de cocinar para él y lo hizo con tanto gusto que Ren no podía creer que el olor de la comida, que generalmente le molestaba, pudiera despertarle tanto su apetito.

Cuando estuvo la cena comieron. Hablaron y rieron cómodamente, porque la intimidad que habían ganado y todo el avance que Ren sentía que había conseguido, no lo iba a dejar perder.

Lavaron los platos y arreglaron la cocina juntos, ambos en secreto imaginando lo que podría ser su vida de casados. Al terminar eran las 10:00 de la noche.

Ren le pidió que se sentara en la sala un momento y buscó un paquete.

Se sentó a su lado y le hablo.

— Kyoko, quiero ser completamente honesto contigo: ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y antes de que Kyoko pudiera procesar la información, abrió el paquete: era un juego de almohadas de ovejitas, marcados como "Sueño con ella y Sueño con él".

— Quiero darte esto, como símbolo de que yo desde hace meses, sólo sueño contigo.

Kyoko de la impresión empezó a llorar.

Él se asustó, pensó que había tentado demasiado a su suerte, que ella lo rechazaría, porque no importa si eres el soltero más codiciado, cuando estás frente a la mujer que amas y te expones completamente, estás a merced de su respuesta, de su amor, de su aceptación.

Entre lágrimas, Kyoko sólo dijo sí y buscó refugio en los brazos del hombre al que amaba en secreto y que maravillosamente correspondía a sus sentimientos. Él la abrazó y esperó a que ella se calmara un poco.

Esa noche, ella le avisó a la Okami que por motivos de trabajo no podría llegar a dormir, pero en realidad, estaban hablando y ninguno durmió, porque Ren, le dijo todo: su pasado, sus miedos, como ella fue su salvavidas. Y ella le confesó, hasta la apuesta impuesta por Shou.

Y claro que les tomó toda la noche. Porque Kyoko tuvo mucho que procesar, saber que era Corn y Kuon, saber que también la amaba. Saber que en Guam todo el tiempo fue él y ese fue el momento de más tensión en la noche, porque Kyoko pasó del: "¡Me Engañaste!" Al "en realidad lo sospechaba y por eso le conté todo apenas lo vi esa noche, necesitaba probar mis sospechas" y por último llegó al: "Dios mío, me besé con mi sempai".

Y Ren pasó del miedo a que lo odiara, al "eres encantadora y me dan ganas de abrazarte y no dejarte ir".

Así que esa noche, maravillosa y sincera, esa noche de real conexión dejó como saldo dos enamorados en una relación encantadora. Y también dos actores adictos al celular que escribían en cada oportunidad y que ya se querían tanto que se escribían: "Te Amo" al final de cada conversación.

Y si creías que fue Ren quien lo dijo primero, te aclaro que fue Kyoko, porque un día en medio de un encantador detalle de Ren, ella no pudo más y se lo dijo espontáneamente y en respuesta obtuvo un sincero y profundo beso en medio de las habitaciones de Love Me y un "yo te amo más" susurrado tiernamente en su oído.

¿Ah y la apuesta con Shoutaro? Ren le dijo a Kyoko:

— Tranquila amor, yo me encargo de él

Y así lo hizo...


End file.
